InFamous: Sly Threat Chapter 4: Termination
Chapter Three: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Sly_Threat_Chapter_3:_Zenith The Next Day... Emma and Tom leave and find and follow the destroyed path of Ray Tom: Woah, we missed alot. Emma: Let's hope we won't miss any more. Tom, you think we should grow to Ray's size again or should we save our energy for the bombing? Tom: Shit, I lived there points at rubble Uh no, save the energy, I used most of the glass for that form anyway, but I still have loads left, but I drained all in the city so theres no place to drain for me. Emma: I think I can make glass for you. Tom: It doesn't work like that, thats fake glass, I tried before. Emma: Ok. So... are we just gonna stand here? Tom: You hear that? faint roars of Ray Suddently Ray, in his monster form, drops from the air' Tom: Shit shit shit shit shit! Emma: Shut up. I'll cover us, but be silent! Emma creates a cloud of fog around her and Tom, concealing them from anyone Tom: What now? Ray roars then walks away Tom: Woah, the New Spire military barely scratched him. Leo is screaming in the background '' Leo: GO STERLING I'LL COVER YOU!!!!! ''Suddenly Sterling flies and shoots lots of dust missiles at the beast attracting the beast back, then disintegrates the ground beneath the beast.'' Sterling jumps in with a blast core in the beast's face and flies away as the beast fires all his missiles at Sterling missing. One of the missiles almost hits Sterling's legs but he turns around launching a dust whip at it disintegrating it. '' Leo slides in with his ice slide and shoots missiles at the beast the ice launches into a burning truck. 2 seconds later the fire absorbs into Leo's hands and he uses his Icy-Flame rockets to fly and catch up to Sterling. Tom: Fucking idiots. Ray grabs them both and throws them at the ground, easily knocking them out Tom: They just fucked us up. Ray causes a blast of energy outwards destroying many buildings in the process Tom: Holy shit, Emma, those fucktards screwed our plan up! The hole in the ground glows purple and Leo flies out at 90mph flying up picking up Sterling and flying over to where Tom is. Leo: Guard his body for a bit.... I'll be right back... Leo grabs the blast core from Sterling's pocket and flies over near the beast flying past his attacks and shooting him with LOTS of missiles and rockets at him distracting Ray and leading him away from them Leo: Haha, smaller is better!! Ray responds in a much deeper voice Ray: Give it up! Your failing! Leo instantly falls to the ground and gets knocked out for using too much energy Ray: Is this all you can offer? Tom: Emma, do we help them? We can't take Ray by ourselves. Tom: Ah fuck... Tom runs out waving his hands and getting Rays attention. Tom: Hey Ray! I have lots of ray field radiation flowing through me! You getting hungry? Tom runs with Ray following Mark appears Mark: Shit, checks Leo. Hey, you okay, it's okay, I'm a cop. Ray makes a wood arm and waves it along the ground knocking Tom into a destroyed building Tom: struggling to stand shit, is that all you got? Ray slams his fist onto Tom and he smashes to pieces of shards Ray: Such precious radiation, ruined. Well there's more over there anyway. heads towards Emma, Leo, Sterling and Mark. Mark: Crap, excuse me fellow bio-terrorist, points at Sterling, would you mind helping me escort these civilians to safety please, the monsters heading our way right now. Kurtis: Guys I'm finally here, so, what's EXACTLY is happening? Mark: Sir you need to clear the streets, its too dangerous to be wandering around when there is a giant monster roaming the streets. Ray: You mean me? Mark: Everyone run! I'll hold him off! Mark wraps wires around Ray (Kurtis, read everything that happened please...) Leo awakes and sees Tom in pieces Leo: TOM!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! RAYY!!!! Leo tries to fly and shoot everything he's got at Ray, but gets swatted down '' Leo: Agh... Fuck.... Sterling: I-I got this... ''uses dust to make it all go to Tom's spot ''Please Tom... regenerate.... ''Leo tries to go to a burning building and absorb fire and after he absorbs it Ray throws glass missiles at him and Leo ice launches out of the way. Leo: Blast core... We all need to absorb that blast core at the same time.... Tom regenerates into human form Tom: oh shit, Ray, you're gonna die. Grinds around Ray, shooting shards at his face to distract him Tom: Go, follow the cop, don't risk it, retreat, I'll come later!!! Leo: YOU BETTER NOT DIE runs with everyone NSPD HQ The conduits are in a safe location Mark: Alright, is everyone okay, any injuries or anything? Christina: Where's Tom!!! ''starts tearing up ''When is he coming?! Quick edit button -->